


A Perfect Day

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Day At The Beach, Emotional Intimacy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan realizes it's been too long since he had a day to himself, and Dorian heartily agrees.Shenanigans, sweetness, and relaxing scenery ahead for the overworked Inquisitor- and maybe some of what Dorian does best. Drinking? Kissing? Both. Both is good.





	A Perfect Day

Sunshine shone in through the windows of the Inquisitor's bedroom, casting dappled light over the bedsheets. The elf stirred first, his eyes opening to the lovely sight of Dorian barely covered by any bedding in the morning light. "Hey."

"Hmmmmmmm." Dorian yawned and draped his arm over Lavellan, scooting close to embrace him. His eyes traveled down the Inquisitor's body with approval. "Unfortunately, such a good start to the day means the rest is guaranteed to only go downhill. A shame, really, having dessert first."

Lavellan kissed Dorian gently, lips soft and sweet against his. He closed his eyes again and sighed, his hand stroking Dorian's face and petting his hair. Utter peace and relaxation flowed through the Inquisitor in Dorian's presence, his kisses warm and inviting. Their chests pressed together and Lavellan didn't mind Dorian's leg tangling with his as their kissing continued. He blinked his eyes open and pulled back, giving Dorian one last peck. "We can have dessert as many times a day as we like, can't we?"

"That's my kind of thinking." Dorian stroked Lavellan's cheek with his thumb. "We always have nightfall to ourselves, amatus."

"I'd like you to spend the whole day with me," insisted Lavellan.

Dorian laughed, sitting up with more resolve than Lavellan could have at such an early hour. "I'd never leave your side if I could, but you do have an Inquisiton to run."

The elf grinned, pushing himself up beside Dorian. "Well that's the thing- don't I get a day off? It's been weeks, I think, since I had a single day to myself."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you- all this talk of irresponsibility."

Lavellan kissed the back of Dorian's neck, smiling as he caught Dorian's eye. "Only in the best of ways, love. I need time with you- not just sneaking kisses."

An entire day seemed too good to be true, but as the seconds ticked by, Lavellan was surer and surer he didn't want to so much as look at a bear or a map.

Dorian nodded. "Yes- yes I agree. Not just for selfish reasons mind you, but for the good of the world and all that. You need a day to relax. How'd you like to start?"

"Breakfast."

Lavellan and Dorian ate fruit medley and warm oats side by side with glasses of wine, unhurried with a view of the mountains out of Lavellan's quarters. For once, he didn't feel the need to bolt down his food and actually enjoyed it, sighing at the taste of fresh wild berries. "This is so good."

"There might be evil magisters and social conditions back home but the imperium has some lovely cuisine. Cinnamon pastries are my favorite- Felix used to nick a lot of them from the kitchens for me. Ah, I miss it sometimes."

Lavellan was dressed in the most casual clothes he had- practically pajamas. He followed Dorian downstairs to the rest of the castle and linked arms with him, taking in the high ceiling and stained glass windows casting light into the main hall. Skyhold really was beautiful. "Want to go to the gardens?"

"Anywhere you'd like, amatus."

Lavellan led Dorian outside to the gardens, heart at complete peace as he took in the well, the vine covered walls, and the cobblestone pathways around the herb garden. He knelt down and started cutting Prophet's Laurel, tenderly keeping the plant intact and digging around to get another seed planted. "Care to help?" The soil was soft and moist and Lavellan caught himself enjoying the feeling of digging around in the dirt. 

"You want more Arbor Blessing over here?" asked Dorian, tending to another huge potted herb.

"Yes, thank you."

Personally planting seeds and playing with the soil was oddly soothing, and Lavellan had a stupid grin on his face when Josephine came out of the castle, eyes landing on the Inquisitor in street clothes with dirt all over his hands as he worked on a blood lotus. She held her candlelit board with a small pile of parchment papers on it in her arm. "Ah- Inquisitor." She wasn't necessarily surprised, Lavellan had completed a lot of odd quests and tasks before. "I was hoping to discuss Celene and Briala with you."

"Dear Josephine, the Inquisitor is taking today off." Dorian somehow didn't have dirt caked under his fingernails as he patted down a fresh mound of earth. 

Lavellan nodded at Josephine. "I trust your judgement, Josephine. I just need a break from all this."

Josephine's mouth twitched into a smile as she caught view of mulch stuck to the Inquisitor's pants. "We all need leisure time, Lavellan. I know I've borrowed you from time to time to chat- I'll leave you two to it."

"I appreciate it."

Dorian contemplated the elf for a moment. "What if we disguised you to look like a handsome stranger who I was escorting around the castle to keep all these advisors off your tail?"

"It wouldn't work, Dorian. Everyone knows I'm the only one you'd follow around."

"Damnit, that's true." 

Lavellan stood up and made his way back into the great hall. Already another advisor- Cullen- ran into him. Cullen ran a hand through his hair with frustration, eyes alighting on the Inquisitor with relief. "Have you seen my coat, Lavellan? It's embarrassing to ask but I seem to have lost it." 

Cullen had seemed smaller- and Lavellan realized it was because he didn't have furs on his shoulders anymore. "I'll keep an eye out- who would steal your things?"

"No idea, but I wanted to let you know that Lazurite shipment just came in."

Lavellan almost followed Cullen to the War Table but Dorian caught his arm and the elf sighed. "Cullen, listen. I'm taking a day off. I'm grateful for all your help." 

Cullen's eyes shot back and forth between Dorian and Lavellan before he could stop himself. Dorian caught his glance and laughed. "Don't worry, commander. We'll spare you the details."

"Good. Good yes good- tell me if you find that coat!" Cullen hurried away and Lavellan elbowed Dorian, but was still smiling.

"Must you tease him?"

"Yes."

Lavellan led them outside. He breathed in the crisp air and grinned. He felt soaringly happy with Dorian, and his mind was relaxed for the first time in weeks. He walked confidently across the grounds and turned to Dorian. "I bet out of anyone, Sera will have the best ideas with how to spend free time."

"No drinking until this evening- something I'd never thought I'd hear come out of my mouth." Even Dorian looked better, his natural charm and joviality boosted by the Inquisitor's bright mood. "I want us to remember everything!"

They could hear Sera speaking as they got close to her cupboard, saying the oddest things while talking in a dramatic voice. "...and then Falon'Din, whose tattered sock I have HEROICALLY saved from the fade, appeared to me to guuuuidde me into THE DEPTHS OF-"

The elf nudged the ajar door open to Sera's room to the infectious laughter of Dorian and a startled scream from Sera. "-THE- I'm- knock! You hear of knocking?! You can't see me like this! Screw off!" She tried to shut the door but Dorian stuck his foot in the threshold, still howling with laughter.

"You- oh gods this is too good!"

Sera looked more elf like than ever, standing before them in Solas's clothes with a piece of paper in her hand detailing some obscure bit of ancient Elvish lore. She huffed and folded her arms, flustered and blushing. "You here to tell me off? Here I was, practicing my impressions and enjoying myself, and you had to ruin it!"

In the past, Lavellan hadn't been the most rambunctious political leader. Now? He'd never wanted to be in cahoots with Sera more. He dragged Dorian in and closed the door, pretending to look secretive. "Who else did you steal clothes from?" he stage whispered. "And please tell me Solas still has no idea where his pants are, it's too too good." 

Sera stared. "You want to... have fun? Are you okay? What have you done to him, Dorian?"

"Never better." Lavellan picked up Cullen's coat off Sera's bed. "Who would look better in this, Dorian? You or me?"

"I'd like to impersonate Cullen- but who would you be?"

Lavellan didn't think for a second. "I'm gonna get in your pants, literally."

"Oh gods." Sera turned around for Lavellan and Dorian to swap clothes, pleased that she had some armor that could be passed off as Cullen's too. With Sera as Solas, Dorian as Cullen, and the Inquisitor in Dorian's clothes, they looked over each other.

"Solas has no fashion sense," complained Sera. "I know I started this to make fun of him, but still."

"Does Cullen ever get overheated? This is ridiculous." Dorian fumbled with the heavy armor and fur padded coat and glanced at the Inquisitor. "Damn, you look good with my off the shoulder outfit. Go on then, give us an impression!"

Lavellan smirked, leaning against the wall and sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, if only there was someone around to tell me how handsome I am!"

"I thought it was supposed to be a caricature, not spot on!" Sera giggled and Dorian joined in with a shrug.

"What can I say, I know my strengths!"

They paraded out into the courtyard with Sera in the lead, acting over the top and holding back laughs at each other, basking in the ridiculousness of it all and the stares of the folk of Skyhold. Lavellan knew no one was ever going to doubt he and Dorian were Involved- and he was okay with it.

He was even okay when the last of his advisors- Leliana- was the first to see the party saunter into the main hall, making Sera dash to Solas's room to arrogantly flaunt her theft and Dorian and Lavellan to accept defeat and laugh. "Hey! Oh whatever," said Leliana as Sera bolted.

Leliana turned to the two men and gestured to Dorian. "I suspected Sera had Cullen's coat- but not that I'd see you in it." Leliana restrained a smile as Dorian tossed it to her. 

"All in good fun- Solas was our main target. Although, could you ask Cullen why it smells like musky pine? It's weird. Nice, actually- but weird."

Sera bolted out of Solas's room and back outside and Solas sighed deeply, wearing common clothes as he watched her run. He didn't chase her, watching her with whatever dignity he still had. "This is why I prefer spirits as companions."

Leliana rolled her eyes as Solas left. "The lot of you are crazier than normal today! Nevermind, I do hope you enjoy your leisure, Inquisitor, though I question why you think Dorian needs more of it." 

Dorian chuckled. "I'm the only one who can slow the Inquisitor down for a few hours of rest. Just sharing what I do best, after all." 

A girl walked up to Leliana and whispered a short sentence in her ear and Leliana laughed. "Have fun finding your own clothes, Inquisitor! Left them in Sera's room, I hear."

"Oh no!" Lavellan sprinted with Dorian behind him back to Sera's cupboard. He stumbled into the cozy disheveled room to find out nothing had changed- except his favorite casual clothes were gone.

Sera appeared behind them. "If you want them back, you have to have at least three rounds with me." 

"We weren't going to drink until later," said Lavellan.

"Too bad!" Sera turned invisible and took off, leaving Lavellan with Dorian.

Dorian ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. "I know of a place we could go to get away from all these advisors and people, if you're willing to get into your enchanter coat. It shouldn't be dangerous. It's just best to be cautious."

"Where?"

"A part of the coast to the north of here that isn't so stormy."

The trek from Skyhold was pleasant, riding down foothills and splashing through mountain streams north to the coast. Lavellan was on his favorite Dalish All-Bred, comfortable in the saddle as they ambled along. The sun shone brightly overhead and Lavellan sighed, looking around at birds and occasionally at Dorian riding ahead of him on the fanciest Orlesian horse the Skyhold stables had to offer.

Maybe looking more than occasionally.

"I know this is similar to what we do every day," said Dorian, meandering down a trail. "But I don't want you to so much as harvest a sprig of Elfroot. Enjoy the view."

"Oh, I am."

Dorian glanced behind at Lavellan and winked. "I do my best to provide for all your needs."

They came out of the forest and the trail faded into an open field of long grasses and blossoming wildflowers. A sea breeze blew through Lavellan's hair and he laughed, urging his horse into a gallop towards the coast. "Race you!"

Dorian lurched forward onto his own saddle horn as his own mount dashed forward. "You're cheating- but I'll still win!" He regained his seat as they rode north, hooves flying over the fields. Lavellan's light blue enchanter's coat whipped in the wind behind him as he stood in the stirrups, still laughing at the pleasure of riding with nowhere in particular to go. Dorian almost caught up to him when the ground became rockier and suddenly the rush of water could be heard to the north. 

"Woah." Lavellan slowed to a walk and Dorian followed. "Is this it?"

"It is." Dorian dismounted. "The beach is still rather rocky. I think the horses would like it here in the grass better."

Lavellan slid off his horse with ease and pet its head, smiling as he scratched behind its ears and rubbed its cheek. "You deserve a vacation too, don't you?" The horse nosed his chest and Lavellan patted its neck. "Yes you do!"

Dorian watched with fascination. "You're very sweet to animals- if they're not trying to murder you."

Lavellan left his horse to go to Dorian, walking out to the beach and over pebbles. Wild coarse plants stubbornly grew between rocks and Lavellan got a clear view of the coastline- with boulders and driftwood making up almost all of the coast with sand and tide pools hiding in the gaps closer to the edge of the water. He bent down to look at a particular tide pool, examining the algae and barnacles growing on the moist rocks. Tiny organisms frantically swam all over the shallow puddle and he watched them intently. "It might be part of being Dalish, I suppose. In my clan I was First to the Keeper, but I remember being a child and loving to run around with our halla. They've always been cute to me, and they're very important to us. I grew up caring about living things, and loving nature. Nature is a lot more welcoming to us than people. No offense."

"None taken." Dorian knelt by Lavellan, watching the tiny fish in the pool. "I don't hear you talk much about your past."

He hesitated in replying. Lavellan sighed and shrugged. "The other elves in the inquisition don't like the Dalish. It's- a struggle sometimes. I remember being so eager to meet Solas and Sera, but I feel like I can't express love for my own family or culture, or what I've been through."

"I wouldn't want you any way but how you are." Dorian sat back on a smooth rock and stretched, laying down and basking in the sun. "I'm willing to listen to you all day, amatus. I know I'm from Tevinter, so you might-"

"Tevinter wasn't kind to you either," said Lavellan softly. He climbed beside Dorian to sun himself and held Dorian's hand.

Dorian gave his hand a squeeze. "You've got a point there." He gazed into the waves, breathing in deeply. "The world isn't kind to either of us. Maybe it isn't kind to anyone. All I know is that when I'm with you, I feel free. Free to be myself, free to love, free to exist."

Lavellan stroked Dorian's hand with his thumb. He looked at Dorian, taking in his windswept hair and vulnerability in his face. His heart pounded too hard and Lavellan tried to translate his feelings into words. "Being Dalish, we don't have houses or a homeland. Our home is people- and you're my home."

"Lavellan." Dorian swallowed. "I'm honored."

It struck him how perfect it felt- that Dorian grounded and anchored him and yet Dorian felt freedom with him. 

"It's the truth!" insisted Lavellan. He tried to turn to truly face Dorian and grunted. "I want to kiss you, but this rock isn't comfortable." 

Dorian chucked and sat up, wasting no time in taking Lavellan in his arms and kissing him, soft and gentle. "There's no one I'd rather spend time with."

Lavellan agreed. They walked along the water, peering into whirlpools and peeking under rocks to look at shells and creatures like children, talking about absolutely nothing. Their hands often brushed together and they kissed casually, in no rush as they explored and bathed in the sun. 

The sky started to tint with orange and pink and Lavellan was reluctant to leave. Riding off into the sunset was perfection, but far too soon. 

They rode into Skyhold just after dusk and opened the door to the tavern at Skyhold to be greeted not only by Sera- but the Chargers, all of his traveling companions, and the Inquisition's advisors. Whoops and cheers erupted from the tables and Lavellan and Dorian found themselves with goblets in each hand, drinking and making merriment with everyone. 

Josephine caught Lavellan's eye and she winked. Gratitude washed over him and he nodded, raising his drink to her in thanks. He'd never seen such a gathering before just for him, and it meant more than he could bear to say.

Skyhold was Lavellan's home.

Specifically, the people of Skyhold, no matter where they went.

"Now Sera," said Lavellan, turning to her and bracing himself to be embarrassed in front of everyone he knew. "I've had SIGNIFICANTLY more than three rounds. Where are my pants?!"

Sera giggled into her wine goblet, then full on snorted and slammed her hand on the table. "IN YOUR DRESSER YOU NITWIT!"

Dorian and a few others shouted with laughter as Lavellan's ears heated up, head on the table as his entire body shook with drunken giggles. 

At last, the group disbanded and Lavellan's heart beat a little faster as Dorian escorted him up to his room. Lavellan let Dorian hold his hand but first stumbled to his dresser and pulled out a drawer. "I'll be. She really put my clothes where I'd never look for them."

Dorian chuckled and put a hand on Lavellan's shoulder. "She got us good."

"She did."

Lavellan's eyes wandered up and down Dorian in the torchlight, subconsciously biting his own lip. The cool night air and stars in the sky made the stone floor cold to the touch and Lavellan put his hands on Dorian's chest. "Bed."

Dorian took Lavellan's hips and kissed his cheek with a smirk. "Do you want to sleep or do something else? I'm afraid you'll have to be more spe-"

Lavellan kissed Dorian and tried to undress him, sighing at the soft contact of his lips but frustrated as he couldn't figure out how to get Dorian out of his mage armor. His body was warm and eager but his fingers clumsy and breaths hard. "Take whatever the fuck this is off! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Shhhhh, I'll undress for you." Dorian gently pushed Lavellan onto the bed and, making sure the Inquisitor could see everything, slowly unbuckled and took off his armor, grinning as Lavellan stared. "Should I go slower?"

Lavellan lazily undid his own belt and laid back, hand reaching down and stroking himself, eyes half closed. Dorian made a pretty sight in the flickering warm light. "Hurry up or I'll finish without you."

It was an idle threat, but Dorian was completely naked and on top of him within seconds. Lavellan kissed Dorian passionately and arced his back up, needy and impatient and hardly letting Dorian discard his coat and clothes. He ran a hand through Dorian's hair and moaned, hand at the base of Dorian's skull as he kissed him.

"You act as though we don't have the entire night together." Dorian smiled at Lavellan and kissed just above his eye where his tattoo started.

"It's hard to wait so much."

Dorian dragged his hand down Lavellan's chest and then down even further. "Seems to be a little hard, at least."

Lavellan huffed and kissed Dorian's neck, hands roaming and urging Dorian closer. Heat coursed through him and every touch urged him on, breaths turning to pants and caresses turning into grabbing and what might be considered full on groping. Dorian followed eagerly, messing up Lavellan's hair worse than the horseback ride had managed to. Their tongues slid together and Lavellan moaned, hands wandering down Dorian's back and sides, playing with his hips. 

Soon Lavellan had Dorian flipped onto his back, foreheads together as he started to make love to him, muscles in his thighs and back slowly flexing as Dorian laid his head back and sighed. "Good?"

Dorian laughed, eyes bright and alluring in the low light. "Exquisite, divine- more, amatus, more!"

Lavellan's body almost moved on its own, pleasure coiling inside him. He watched Dorian's face, still giving him soft kisses as they sighed and moaned in tandem, meeting in a natural rhythm that had Lavellan gasping and digging his fingers into Dorian's skin. Even better than his own pleasure was watching Dorian receive it, the hazy looks he gave and sly quips he tittered to urge Lavellan on. 

Lavellan was the one who could please him.

Lavellan wanted nothing more than to see Dorian happy, relaxed, expression free of pain. He wanted to protect, cherish, and adore him just to see that shine in his sprit. He closed his eyes and he knew in his bones Dorian truly felt free with him- no fearful glances to the door, no hiding, no shame. 

Just pleasure.

Just love.

Dorian broke into a sweat and Lavellan finished- gasping and biting his lip at the sight of Dorian so disheveled. Dorian wasn't far behind, kissing Lavellan and curling up with him, glowing and peaceful.

"I love you," said Lavellan. He stroked Dorian's face. "I don't know why I never said it before, but I've known for so long."

Dorian seemed contemplative. "We as people are odd, aren't we?"

Lavellan swallowed hard. "How so?"

"Well, we admire, care for, respect, appreciate, adore, lust for, and are fond of who we love- but to actually say love is something we're scared of. It's silly, how we call it anything but what it is out of fear. Rejection, judgement, it pollutes our hearts! Love is nothing to be scared of or hidden away, no matter how intimidating it can feel- it means it was all worth it." Dorian pecked Lavellan's mouth one more time.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of my heart into this one, thinking of what in dragon age makes the game mean so much to me as well as the sort of perfect days I've ever had.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
